fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gaming All-Stars/Characters
Characters Any Characters that are introduced after May 6th are available as free DLC. *Mario (Super Mario) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Crash Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Rayman (Rayman) *Murfy (Rayman) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Orson (Pac-Man) *Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) *Kazooie (Banjo Kazooie) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Spyro The Dragon & Sparx (Spyro The Dragon) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Gerald Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) *G-Man (Half-Life) *Gorden Freeman (Half-Life) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Kirby (Kirby) *Gooey (Kirby) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ness (Earthbound) *Jeff Andonuts (Earthbound) *Princess Peach (Super Mario) *Toad (Super Mario) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Sheva (Resident Evil) *Goro & Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) *Larry Koopa (Super Mario) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario) *Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario) *Iggy Koopa (Super Mario) *Roy Koopa (Super Mario) *Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) *Ludwig von Koopa (Super Mario) *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *James Heller (Prototype) *Bowser & Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) *Bowser Jr. & Shadow Mario (Super Mario) *Boogerman (Boogerman) *Booger Meister (Boogerman) *Rocket (Rocket: Robot on Wheels) *Kratos (God of War) *Deimos (God of War) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Dr. Neo Cortex & Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress) *Monkey (Enslaved) *Trip (Enslaved) *John Marston (Red Dead) *Red Harlow (Red Dead) *King Dedede (Kirby) *Wadde Dee (Kirby) *Steve (Minecraft) *Sam (Minecraft) *E-123 Omega (Sonic The Hedgehog) *E-102 Gamma (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat) *Flynn Taggart (Doom) *Chibi Robo & Telly Vision (Chibi Robo) *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) *Romen Bellic (Grand Theft Auto) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Jet The Hawk (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wave The Swallow (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Glover (Glover) *Cross-Stitch (Glover) *Big Daddy & Little Sister (Bioshock) *Elliot Salem (Army of Two) *Tyson Rios (Army of Two) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Luigi (Super Mario) *Vectorman (Vectorman) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Rouge The Bat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Cloud (Final Fantasy) *Red Ninja (Final Fantasy) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Master Chief (Halo) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Lady Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Mega Man X (Mega Man) *Zero (Mega Man) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *John Carver (Dead Space) *Altair Idn-LaAhad (Assassin's Creed) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Trish (Devil May Cry) *Ike (Fire Emblem) *The Prince (Katamari) *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Ashley (Resident Evil) *Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Miles Tails Prower & Yacker (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Lucas (Earthbound) *Claus (Earthbound) *Nero (Devil May Cry) *Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Tikal The Echidna (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Damacy (Katamari) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Boshi (Yoshi's Island) *Raiden (Mortal Kombat) *Lolo (The Adventures Of Lolo) *Lala (The Adventures Of Lolo) *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Relea (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Espio The Chameleon (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Vector The Crocodile (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Bomberman (Bomberman) *Pretty Bomber (Bomberman) *Squirtle (Pokemon) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Pichu (Pokemon) *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) *Bishop (No More Heroes) *Smoke (Mortal Kombat) *Meat Boy (Meat Boy) *Bandage Girl (Meat Boy) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Conker (Conker) *Berri (Conker) *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) *Cole (Gears of War) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) *Chaos (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Toadsworth (Super Mario) *Abe (Oddworld) *Munch (Oddworld) *Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) *Davy (Chameleon Twist) *Toejam (Toejam & Earl) *Earl (Toejam & Earl) *Ripto & Monk (Spyro The Dragon) *Mumbo (Banjo Kazooie) *Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Kapt'n Krooz'r (Wacko) *Tag (Modnation Racers) *Jimmy Hopkins (Bully) *Professor Lobe (Big Brain Academy) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Vexx (Vexx) *Ezio Auditore Da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Nightmare (SoulCaliber) *Sophitia (SoulCaliber) *M. Bision (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kazuya (Tekken) *Doshin The Giant (Doshin The Giant) *Jersey Devil (Jersey Devil) *Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) *King Boo & Boo (Super Mario) *Razorbeard & Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Meowth (Pokemon) *James Alcatraz (Crysis) *Prophet (Crysis) *Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Zant (The Legend of Zelda) *Conner (Assassin's Creed) *Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed) *DmC Dante (Devil May Cry) *DmC Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Mallow (Super Mario) *Geno (Super Mario) *Q*Bert (Q*Bert) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Sully (Uncharted) *Robotic Operation Buddy (Gyromite/Stack Up) *Charmy Bee (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Alex Shepherd (Silent Hill) *Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) *Globox (Rayman) *King Teensie (Rayman) *Mii (Mii Channel) *Subject Delta (Bioshock) *Booker DeWitt (Bioshock) *Viewiful Joe (Viewiful Joe) *Sexy Silva (Viewiful Joe) *Professer E. Gadd & F.L.U.D.D. (Super Mario) *Charizard (Pokemon) *Parappa The Rappa (Parappa The Rappa) *Lara Cloft (Tomb Raider) *Surviver (I Am Alive) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Boy & Blob (Boy & His Blob) *Ristar (Ristar) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Magnus (Kid Icarus) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Gray Fox (Metal Gear Solid) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) *Mephiles The Dark (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Starfy (Starfy) *Tooty (Banjo Kazooie) *Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) *Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issho) *Kuro (Doko Demo Issho) *Worm (Worms) *Cooking Mama (Cooking Mama) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) *Croc (Croc Legend of The Gobbos) *Kururin & Helirin (Kuru Kuru Kururin) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Nemesis (Resident Evil) *Max Payne (Max Payne) *Blaze The Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Gruntilda (Banjo Kazooie) *Raziel (Legacy of Kain) *Ninjabread Man (Ninjabread Man) *The Chu-Chus & Kapu-Kapus (Chu-Chu Rocket) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) *Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot) *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wario (WarioWare) *Waluigi (WarioWare) *Colonel Radic (Killzone) *Wolf O' Donnell (Star Fox) *Andross (Star Fox) *Inky & Pinky (Pac-Man) *Blinky & Clyde (Pac-Man) *Dark Rayman (Rayman) *Raving Rabbid (Raving Rabbids) *Spector & Apes (Ape Escape) *George The Gorilla (Rampage) *Lizzie the Dinosaur (Rampage) *Ralph The Wolf (Rampage) *Death Jr. (Death Jr.) *Captain Louie & Pikmin (Pikmin) *Storm The Albatross (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Carl Johnson (Grand Theft Auto) *Dimitri (Grand Theft Auto) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Yarn Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Sundowner (Metal Gear Solid) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Roll (Mega Man) *Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) *Blood Falcon (F-Zero) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Nick Carlyle (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Male Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Wire Frame Mac (Punch-Out) *Wii Balance Board (Wii Fit) *Monita (Nintendo Land) *Saki Amamiya (Sin & Punishment) *Porky (Earthbound) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) *Devil (Devil World) *Barbara (Daigasso! Bad Brothers) *Naughty Bear (Naughty Bear) *Psycho (Crysis) *Toon Rayman (Rayman) *Barbara (Rayman) *Logan Carter (Dead Island) *John Morgan (Dead Island) *Stampylongnose (Minecraft) *Hit The Target (Minecraft) *Stranger (Oddworld) *Evil Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *John White (Infamous) *Mega Man Volnut (Mega Man) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Maya (Ace Attorney) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Captain Commando (Captain Cammando) *Faith (Mirror's Edge) *Neku (The World Ends with You) *Captain Blue (Viewiful Joe) *Ray MK III (Custom Robo) *Cream The Rabbit & Cheese (Sonic The Hedgehog) *The Uberhero (Patapon) *Mondo Zappa (Killer Is Dead) *Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario) *Ridley (Metroid) *Young Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) *Desmond (Assassin's Creed) *Tron Bonne (Mega Man) *Servbot (Mega Man) *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) *Michael Handy (Virtua Cop) *James Cools (Virtua Cop) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Tetra (The Legend of Zelda) *Jacky Bryant (Vitura Fighter) *Akira Yuki (Vitura Fighter) *Steve (Borderlands) *Claptrap (Borderlands) *Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) *MeeMee (Super Monkey Ball) *Ash Williams (The Evil Dead) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Pudding (Space Channel 5) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Zobio (The House of The Dead) *Zobiko (The House of The Dead) *Louis (Left 4 Dead) *Tank (Left 4 Dead) *Francis (Left 4 Dead) *Boomer (Left 4 Dead) *Shantae (Shantae) *Risky Bones (Shantae) *Bill (Left 4 Dead) *Hunter (Left 4 Dead) *Scout (Team Fortress) *Saxton Hale (Team Fortress) *Spy (Team Fortress) *Scout's Mother (Team Fortress) *Soldier (Team Fortress) *Merasmus (Team Fortress) *Chell (Portal) *Cave Johnson (Portal) *Ellis (Left 4 Dead) *Smoker (Left 4 Dead) *Coach (Left 4 Dead) *Charger (Left 4 Dead) *Nick & Spitter (Left 4 Dead) *Demoman (Team Fortress) *Monoculus (Team Fortress) *Engineer (Team Fortress) *Medic (Team Fortress) *James Wolfe (Rainbow Six) *Pyro (Team Fortress) *Headless Horseless Horseman (Team Fortress) *Wheatley (Portal) *GLaDOS (Portal) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Aveline de Grandpre (Assassin's Creed) *Big The Cat & Froggy (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher & The Giant Egg) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Bentley (Sly Cooper) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Kuma (Tekken) *Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Caption Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank) *Emmet Graves (Starhawk) *Logen (Starhawk) *Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Dastan (Prince of Persia) *Zeus (God of War) *Ivysaur (Pokemon) *Paper Mario (Super Mario) *Paper Luigi (Super Mario) *Metal Mario (Super Mario) *Mario 64 (Super Mario) *Luigi 64 (Super Mario) *Paper Bowser (Super Mario) *Paper Peach (Super Mario) *Super Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Super Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Super Silver (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Sonic the Werehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Classic Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Classic Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Classic Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Good Ghosts (Manic Panic Ghosts) *Bad Ghosts (Manic Panic Ghosts) *Red (Angry Birds) *The Blues (Angry Birds) *Chuck (Angry Birds) *Bomb (Angrg Birds) *Matilda (Angry Birds) *Al (Angry Birds) *Bubbles (Angry Birds) *Stella (Angry Birds) *Ice Bird (Angry Birds) *Mighty Eagle (Angry Birds) *Terance (Angry Birds) *King Pig (Bad Piggies) *Helmet Pig (Bad Piggies) *Mustache Pig (Bad Piggies) *Meta Ridley (Metroid) *Crazy Dave (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Peashooter (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Dr. Zomboss (Plants Vs. Zombies) *Irresponsible Dad (Happy Wheels) *Timmy (Happy Wheels) *Slender Man (Slender) *Segway Guy (Happy Wheels) *Zoey (Left 4 Dead) *Witch (Left 4 Dead) *Rochelle (Left 4 Dead) *Jockey (Left 4 Dead) *Classic Crash Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) *Officer (Alien Swarm) *Atlas (Portal) *P-Body (Portal) *Cynder (Spyro The Dragon) *Future Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Alyx Vance (Half-Life) *Barney (Half-Life) *Gill Grunt (Skylanders) *Trigger Happy (Skylanders) *Alan Wake (Alan Wake) *Chop-Chop (Skylanders) *Eruptor (Skylanders) *Dr. Breen (Half-Life) *Dr. Kleiner (Half-Life) *Joe Musashi (Shinobi) *Assault (Day of Defeat) *Klaymen (The Neverhood) *Klogg (The Neverhood) *GIGN (Counter-Strike) *SAS (Counter-Strkie) *Axe (DOTA) *Earthshaker (DOTA) *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) *Pop Fizz (Skylanders) *Jet-Vac (Skylanders) *Simon Belmont (Castlevania) *Alucard (Castlevania) *Tapper (Tapper) *Tak (Tak & The Power of Juju) *Lok (Tak & The Power of Juju) *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) *Luka (The Wonderful 101) *Yeah (Yeah Jam Fury) *Jam (Yeah Jam Fury) *Fury (Yeah Jam Fury) *Tree Rex (Skylanders) *Bouncer (Skylanders) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Blob (De Blob) *Wash Buckler (Skylanders) *Blast Zone (Skylanders) *Crusher (Skylanders) *Magna Charge (Skylanders) *Avatar (Xbox Live) *Tycho (Penny Arcade) *Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) *The Bonaza Bros. (Bonaza Bros.) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Football Manager (Football Manager) *Shogun (Total War) *Harry Mason (Silent Hill) *James Sunderland (Silent Hill) *Jack Carver (Far Cry) *James Brody (Far Cry) *Nick Ramos (Dead Rising) *TK (Dead Rising) *Dovahkin (The Elder Scrolls) *Professer Layton (Professer Layton) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *Modern Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Princess Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario) *Jacob (CarnEvil) *Lisa (CarnEvil) *Morrigen (Darkstalkers) *Felica (Darkstalkers) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *B.B. Hood (Darkstalkers) *Classic Aiai (Super Monkey Ball) *Microsoft Sam (Speakonia) *Microsoft Mike (Speakonia) *Arthur (Ghosts N Goblins) *Firebrand (Ghosts N Goblins) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Mike Hagger (Final Fight) *Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Cammy (Street Fighter) *Eggplant Man (Wrecking Crew) *White Mage (Final Fantasy) *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) *Moogle (Final Fantasy) *Cactuar (Fianl Fantasy) *Slime (Dragon Quest) *Erdrick (Dragon Quest) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Flynn (Skylanders) *Cali (Skylanders) *Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *The Castle Crashers (Castle Crashers) *Scratch (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Grounder (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Master Eon (Skylanders) *Hugo (Skylanders) *Buzz (Buzz!) *Pimple (Battletoads) *Rash (Battletoads) *Dic Soupcan (Team Fortress) *Doc Jarate (Team Fortress) *Microsoft Mary (Speakonia) *Microsoft Anna (Speakonia) *Billy (Double Dragon) *Jimmy (Double Dragon) *Intelligent Heavy (Team Fortress) *Spyper (Team Fortress) *Dr. N. Gin (Crash Bandicoot) *Tiny Tiger (Crash Bandicoot) *King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Psycho (Team Fortress) *CD-I Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Christian Brutal Sniper (Team Fortress) *Gentlespy (Team Fortress) *Dangerous Bacon (Team Fortress) *Polite Spy (Team Fortress) *Mega Man EXE. (Mega Man) *Roll EXE. (Mega Man) *Xtremeterminator4 (Team Fortress) *Junior Engi (Team Fortress) *Spencer Pootis (Team Fortress) *F2P Scout (Team Fortress) *CD-I Mario (Super Mario) *CD-I Luigi (Super Mario) *Ninja Spy (Team Fortress) *Ninja Heavy (Team Fortress) *Zitzs (Battletoads) *Stupid Heavy (Team Fortress) *Gmodexpo (Team Fortress) *Mega Man Geo Stelar (Mega Man) *Seeman (Team Fortress) *Seeldier (Team Fortress) *Morshu (The Legend of Zelda) *CD-I Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) *Demopan (Team Fortress) *Pancolawich (Team Fortress) *Ass Pancakes (Team Fortress) *Soupcoak Porkpie (Team Fortress) *I.M. Meen (I.M. Meen) *Ophelia Chill (I.M. Meen) *Wrath (Team Fortress) *Olderika (Team Fortress) *Assnick (Left 4 Dead) *Mutant Burger (Team Fortress) *Crazy Machine (Team Fortress) *Dr. Hax (Half-Life) *Chuckles The Cheat (Half-Life) *Skylander Spyro (Skylanders) *Skylander Cynder (Skylanders) *Shulk (Xeno) *Reyn (Xeno) *Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *The Hero (Drawn to Life) *Little King (Little King's Story) *Touching Story (Team Fortress) *Badass Soldier (Team Fortress) *Agent G (The House of The Dead) *James (The House of The Dead) *Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Green (The Wonderful 101) *Goldman (The House of The Dead) *Kate Green (The House of The Dead) *Youma Konpaku (Touhou) *Sergeant Calhoun (Hero's Duty) *Dart (The Legend of Dragoon) *Wonder Pink (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Yellow (The Wonderful 101) *The Ender Dragon (Minecraft) *Grimm (Grimm) *The Traveler (Destiny) *Masterson (Killing Floor) *Dr. Knight (ZombiU) *Gamer (Sonic The Hedgehog) *William B.J Blakowicz (Wolfenstein) *Captain Price (Call of Duty) *Nathan Hale (Resistance) *Adam Jenson (Deus Ex) *D-Tritus Debris (Scrapland) *Crono (Chrono Trigger) *Jade (Beyond Good & Evil) *Bill Rizer (Contra) *Lance Bean (Contra) *Wonder White (The Wonderful 101) *Wonder Black (The Wonderful 101) *Richard Miller (Time Crisis) *Willian Rush (Time Crisis) *InuYasha (InuYasha) *Death (Darksiders) *Sauron (Primal Rage) *Rebecca Chang (Dead Risng) *Katey Greene (Dead Rising) *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Dr. Uppengraden (Team Fortress) *BLU Nnnngh Sniper (Team Fortress) *Coconuts (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Wild Dog (Time Crisis) *Wild Fang (Time Crisis) *General Winter (Company of Heroes) *SOPHIA lll & Jason (Blaster Master) *Superfrog (Superfrog) *Marcus (State of Decay) *Ed Jones (State of Decay) *Daniel (Amnesia) *Servant Grunt (Amnesia) *Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney) *Athena Cykes (Ace Attorney) *Thomas Logen (The House of The Dead) *Lisa (The House of The Dead) *Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) *Anthony Willians (Bad Day L.A.) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Scott Monroe (Red Steel) *The Swordsman (Red Steel) *Kid Chameleon (Kid Chameleon) *Jack (MadWorld) *Oswald Mandus (Amnesia) *Servant Brute (Amnesia) *Marina (Mischief Makers) *Fruit Ninjas (Fruit Ninja) *Josh (Rise of Nightmares) *Gol D. Roger (One Piece) *Pete (Kingdom Hearts) *Om Nom (Cut The Rope) *Gex (Gex) *Jerry-O (Skullmonkeys) *Robert Jacobs (Homefront) *Bitterman (Quake) *Crimson Combine (Garry's Mod) *Tessa (Skylanders) *Lakitu (Super Mario) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Sharkfin (Skylanders) *Captain Charlie (Pikmin) *The President (Pikmin) *Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) *Charlie Cole (Splinter Cell) *Burrito Bison (Burrito Bison) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Engina (Team Fortress) *Elec Man (Mega Man) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Captain Rainbow (Captain Rainbow) *Tommy (The Last of Us) *Sarah (The Last of Us) *Riley (The Last of Us) *Alph (Pikmin) *Brittany (Pikmin) *Tess (The Last of Us) *The Hunter (Primeval Hunt) *Mike (Garry's Mod) *Jerry (Garry's Mod) *Kat (WarioWare) *Isabella (Animal Crossing) *Ana (WarioWare) *Irene (The Legend of Zelda) *Patricia Wagon (Mighty Switch Force!) *The Postal Dude (Postal) *Willemus (Total War) *Peck (Tiny Wings) *Michael Townley (Grand Theft Auto) *The Marksman (Team Fortress) *Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto) *Desperado (Metal Gear Solid) *Zavok (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Dr. Bad Boom (Super Monkey Ball) *Zazz (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icaurs) *Baby (Super Monkey Ball) *GonGon (Super Monkey Ball) *Master Zik (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Zeena (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Zor (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Solid) *Light Gaia (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Ravio (The Legend of Zelda) *YanYan (Super Monkey Ball) *Princess Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) *Jam (Super Monkey Ball) *Professor Oak (Pokemon) *Doctor (Super Monkey Ball) *Orbot (Sonic The Hedgeog) *Bubsy (Bubsy) *Cubot (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Jet (Super Monkey Ball) *Joe Ramirez (Ghost Recon) *Sam Stone (Serious Sam) *Colonel David Crenshaw (H.A.W.X) *Nabbit (Super Mario) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) *Hammer Bro. (Super Mario) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Decoe (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Bokkum (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Topaz (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) *Ansem The Wise (Kingdom Hearts) *Cosmo (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Yoga (The Legend of Zelda) *The Arbiter (Halo) *FemScout (Team Fortress) *Shahra (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Erazor (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Lea (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Namine (Kingdom Hearts) *Virdi (Kid Icarus) *Merlina (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Antasma (Super Mario) *Fawful (Super Mario) *Hercules (Cheetahmen) *The Black Knight (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) *Aries (Cheetahmen) *Ventus (Kingdom Hearts) *Apollo (Cheetahmen) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts) *Nigel (Surgeon Simulater) *Explorer (Temple Run) *Zool (Zool) *Pink Gold Peach (Super Mario) *Bob (Surgeon Simulater) *Flappy Bird (Flappy Bird) *Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) *Metro Police (Half-Life) *Redmond Mann (Team Fortress) *Baby Mario (Super Mario) *Zooz (Zool) *Baby Luigi (Super Mario) *Green Sprixie Princess (Super Mario) *Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) *Action Game Master (Action 52) *Zoon (Zool) *Rusty (SteamWorld Dig) *Krool (Zool) *Sam B (Dead Island) *Baby Peach (Super Mario) *Spot (Cool-Spot) *The Noid (Yo Noid) *Soldine (Team Fortress) *Skylar (Cybermorph) *Dr. Morbis (Cheetahmen) *Baby Daisy (Super Mario) *Zeke (Zombies ate my Neighbors) *Ralf (Ikari Warriors) *Zoya (Trine) *Alicia (Heart Forth, Alicia) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Yogacast (The Yogacast) *Offcial Heavy (Team Fortress) *Xien Mei (Dead Island) *Julie (Zombies ate my Neighbors) *Chrom (Fire Emblem) *Toadette (Super Mario) *Cyrus (Wizorb) *Toki Tori (Toki Tori) *Purna (Dead Island) *Max (Mutant Mudd) *Billy (Team Fortress) *Bob (Team Fortress) *Honey Queen (Super Mario) *Clark (Ikari Warriors) *Captain Toad (Super Mario) *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Inkling (Splatoon) *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Ronan O'Connor (Murdered: Soul Suspect) *Mr. Domino (Mr. Domino) *Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) *Marisa Kirisame (Touhou) *Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls) *Aiden (Beyond: Two Souls) *Baby Rosalina (Super Mario) *Ape-Man (Cheetahmen) *Abobo (Double Dragon) *Karl Fairburne (Sniper Elite) *Aboboy (Double Dragon) *Kaos (Skylanders) *Nightmare (Kirby) *Glumshanks (Skylanders) *Fate Guy (Fate) *Otto (Otto's Magic Blocks) *Destroyer (Torchlight) *Vanquisher (Torchlight) *Alchemist (Torchlight) *Cave Troll (Torchlight) *Zombie (Torchlight) *Blackhawk (Blackhawk Striker) *Apache (Blackhawk Striker) *Comanche (Blackhawk Striker) *Bentley Bear (Crystal Castles) *Berthilda (Crystal Castles) *Gem Eater (Crystal Castles) *Skeleton (Crystal Castles) *Kerra (EverQuest) *Gnome (EverQuest) *Fairy (EverQuest) *Orc (EverQuest) *Hobgoblin (EverQuest) *Night Elf Paladin (World of Warcraft) *Murloc (World of Warcraft) *Cerberus (World of Warcraft) *Squirchio (Neopets) *Shoyru (Neopets) *Uni (Neopets) *Grundo (Neopets) *Bruce (Neopets) *Chomby (Neopets) *Wocky (Neopets) *Skeith (Neopets) *Eyre (Neopets) *Flotsam & Jetsam (Neopets) *Xweetox (Neopets) *Ruki (Neopets) *Snorkle (Petpets) *Doglefox (Petpets) *Baa-baa (Petpets) *Wuzzer (Petpets) *Goro The Slacker (Katamari) *Snorlkin (Petpets) *Angelpuss (Petpets) *Devilpuss (Petpets) *Babith (Petpets) *Chirruck (Petpets) *Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Armana (Petpets) *Aenoid (Subeta) *Dragon (Subeta) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Bonnie the Bunny (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Chica the Chicken (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Charlie (Subeta) *Harvester (Subeta) *Uffy (Subeta) *Jeremy Fitzgerald (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Fritz Smith (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Buttwings (Subeta) *Ruffy (Subeta) *Guardian (Blasterball) *Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Toy Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Balloon Boy (Five Nights at Freddy's) *The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Warrior (Magic:The Gathering) *Guardian (Blasterball) *Zombies (Call of Duty) *Nabbit (Super Mario) *Spore Creature (Spore) *The Grox (Spore) *Mejee (Spore) *Sea Monster (Spore) *Chimera (EverQuest) *Gryphon (EverQuest) *Orion Hall (Orion Video Game) Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Fighters